


Off Script

by AwesomeInTheory



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeInTheory/pseuds/AwesomeInTheory
Summary: This can't be right.





	Off Script

_ This can’t be right. _

 

Bendy watched Chester laugh as he held his only two friends hostage. 

 

_ No, No. This is all wrong. _

 

“Bendy! Get out of here!” Boris was struggling to break free of the monster’s hold, growling in frustration all the while.

 

_ This can’t be happening. _

 

“Save yourself!” Alice was not even struggling. Trying to escape was not a possibility but she knew Bendy still had a chance. 

 

_ This isn’t supposed to happen! _

 

Despite his friends urging him to run, Bendy wasn’t moving. All around him, Everything was so animated but he was still, like an image.

 

_ Stop. _

 

“ **_No_ ** .”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just wanted to thank you for taking the time to read my fanfiction! Its not much, but its the first thing I've ever posted and I really appreaciate it! *hugs*


End file.
